paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the creepy house
Summary the ring-a-ding Gang are in adventure bay and they come across a mystery so with the help of the paw patrol in this Scooby doo parody and a reference to the episode of mighty mouse don't touch that dial Story (title has ring-a-ding scoozey alflulfo Ty bumperstick and vanny) Ring-A-Ding:Pups and the creepy house (now our episode) (we see ryderand the rest and the pups on the side of the road) Ryder:This doesn't look good if only katie and alex were here and cali to. Rocky:I got this ryder tools ruff! (he starts and then people are coming their way) Ryder:STOP! (they stop) Ryder:Can you give us a lift to this place we know it's an old abandon creepy house it's haunted. Ofuflu:Of course lad you and your pups just hop on in. (they get in the back) Ty:So where to? Chase:To the old house like ryder said please. Scoozy:(to ring-a-ding)Hey ring a check out this kid's crazy hierdo.(winks and does a goofy laugh) Ring-A:Ding:Reah.(laughs too) (they drive off) Ryder that's the house right up there) Vanny:(softly)Ohhh. (a spooky house lightning strikes and we fade up close and ryder is about to knock on the door when it opens by itself and they all go woooow Vanny says spooky) Ryder:Yes indeed. Hello? (they walk in) Scoozy:Like man look at this place. Ofluflu:Yes Scoozy this place does look deserted. Evil voice:GET OUT! NOW! scoozy:(jumps to ring a ding)Zoinks! (Rubble jumps to ryder) Skye:What is that sound?! Evil voice:YOURE NOT WELCOME HERE! Scoozy:Well like it has been a pleasure knowin Ya ryder like you to paw patrol. Ring-A-ding:Rup rit ras. Ofluflu:Hold it laddies. (grabs the as bumper stick rubs his chin) Bumperstick:It looks like we might have another mystery to solve. Ring-A-Ding:A rystery? (Gulps) Vanny:Ryder who is missing? Ryder:My brother Ranger. Ofluflu:Of course lads let us find this infanus evil voice. (Scene changes to chases badge) Ofluflu:Hello? Ryder:Hello? Ty:Hello Bumperstick:Hello? Vanny:Hello? Zuma:Hello? Chase:Hello? Skye:Hello? Rocky:Hello? Rubble:Hello? Marshall:Hello? Scoozy:Like hello? Ring-A-Ding;Rello? Scoozy:Like hey come over here ring a ding maybe this close has food. (rubs his belly) Ring-A-Ding:Reah Roozy. (licks his lips Scoozy opensit and we see a ghost pirate) Ghost pirate:GET OUT! Scoozy:ZOINKS! A ghost pirate! (they scream and slam the door and run off and run and they see the Gang and tell them) Ofluflu:What is wrong boys? Scoozy:GHOST! Vanny:Show us. (they take em to the closet Vanny opens it and a sowrd is inside its a clue) Ty:Look this has weird paint on it. Ofluflu:This could be a clue. We must split up and find clues. (Scoozy has something on his shoulder) Scoozy:Uh Ofluflu I might have found a clue. Ofluflu:Great scoozy where is it? (Points it's the ghost pirate) Scoozy:Like its the ghost pirate! (they scream and run) (The pups and ryder come out with the ghost chasing them Scoozy and ring a ding come out with ryder and the ghost chasing them the pups run and Bumperstick Ty and ofluflu come out one and mataea comes out and says its a chase scene and marshall and Vanny run into each other and marshal runs and bumps into the ghost and scoozy and ring a ding eat sandwiches and the ghost is trapped in a barrel ending the chase) Ofluflu:Good work everyone we captured the ghost. Bumperstick:Now let's see who the ghost pirate really is. (Ofluflu pulls off the mask) all:OLD MAN WITHERS?! Ryder:Where's my brother you big creep? Scoozy:Wait a second. (pulls off another mask) All:JONATHAN JOEINS?! Scoozy:Jonathan Joeins? Ofluflu:It cant be. (pulls off another one) All:BIGFOOT?! (Scoozy pulls another mask) All:DON KNOTTS?! (Ofluflu pulls another mask off) All:KEITH CHAPMEN?! Scoozy:(Looks at the camra)Like who is that? Mayor Humdinger:All right all right enough with the silly masks! (the ghost is really) Ryder and the pups:MAYOR HUMDINGER?! Mayor Humdinger:Thats right I used this ghost cause I wanted to frame your twin brother ranger so you could of suspected him and not me only thing i didn't count on was this stupid group of kids and their dog. Ofluflu:We thought that Ranger was the ghost because we couldn't find him. Ryder:Yeah. Where is he Mayor Humdinger? Mayor Humdinger:He's in the closet over there. Scoozy:Like ya mean this closet? Mayor Humdinger:Yes. (Scoozy opens it and yes he is) Ryder:Ranger! All you alright? (Helps untie him) Ranger:Yes of course zack but thanks to you and your pups and new friends I'm safe. Mayor Humdinger:And I would have gotten away with it too if not for you meddling kids and your dog Ring-A-Ding! Ring-A-Ding:That's me. Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding! (they laugh as we fade black ending the episode)Category:Spooky story Category:Spooky Category:Spooky Tails Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story